


Share A Kiss

by YungGirlK



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: F/M, First Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungGirlK/pseuds/YungGirlK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Share a Kiss is kinda of an A/U story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I don't on the boondocks

Share a Kiss

Huey was sitting on the hill looking out at the sunset. It was his 16th birthday. He didn't have a party but he didn't want one. Granddad had given him a new laptop and a new punch bag. Riley had given him a pack of 5 gum and two packs of star-burst. His boy Cesar had given a limited edition poster of Ail and Malcolm X along with brand pair of Jordan Fusions.

Jazmine had came by the house earlier with Cindy and told him to meet her at her house at 7:30pm. He didn't know why but he went along with it anyway. Him and Jazmine have been friend for so long that everyone assume they were dating.

Huey scoff at the idea. Since he started puberty he has been having strange though about his best-friend. Like the way she looked in skinny jean and her favorite apple bottom shirt. Puberty hit early for Jazmine too. It not like Huey notice or anything, but at sixteen her body was amazing. It didn't help his mind-state on bit. He sometime caught himself looking at her breast when they were having a conversations, or when they walked near each other he would watch how her booty would sway. Most of the time tried not to look but he couldn't help it it just looked so right.

At school it was whole different story. He didn't like how some of the guys at school talked about Jazmine. One Senior guy made the wrong decision to talked slick bout Jazmine because she wouldn't give him her number. And Huey broke the guy's fuckin jaw.

. Huey smiled at the memory. He got up from the ground and looked at his watch it was almost seven by the time he got down to Jazmine house would be 7: 30. He wonder what she had plan for him. At his surprise he was kinda excited. With a smile on his face he began to walk down the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazmine was waiting on Huey. She had something very important to tell him. They had been friends for years so they could tell each other everything. The thing she had to tell him might really change everything about their relationship. It wasn't really a secret but Huey never really paid attention to the chemistry between them even if he was a straight A student in the subject. But she had, and she been paying attention to it for a long time now.

The doorbell rung. Jazmine gave herself the once over one final time. She had change a lot since childhood. She no longer wore her strawberry-blonde hair in the big puff balls. Now it was long and flowing and pressed and premed. Most of the dudes at school would call her down right sexy. She had an hour-glass figure and very tone legs that went on for days.

Opening the door. She smile at her guest.

Huey looked good in his Levis and just plain white Nike shirt with the white and black AirMaxs to complete the fit.. You could almost see the his six packs abs inside the shirt. Jazmine licked her lips. Damn he looks good she thought to herself.

Hey, Huey said.

He trying his damnest not to look at his best friend right now. She had maxi dress that was a light blue and fit her in all the right place. Its was long but not to long he could see her very tone legs.

Happy Birthday, Jazmine said jumping to give him a hug.

Huey felt he had died and gone to heaven. The hug only lasted less than thirty second but to them two it might as well lasted a half a lifetimes. After the short lived hug Jazmine pulled Huey into her house and shut the door.

Where Tom and your Mom at? Huey asked. Oh they went to see some new Usher movie that just came out Jazmine said pulling him into the living room.

Tom can still handle seeing Usher face after getting his ass kick by him?Huey asked with a laughter in his voice. Jazmine roll her eyes at the question and not answering the question.

They sat down on the loveseat. Not saying a word just looking at each other. Jazmine cough and looked at Huey in the eyes and smiled. Jazmine thought to herself forget what I'm going to say. I'm just going to do what I feel damn the consequences. She smile and said...

Huey are you ready for your gift. Yea su...

He was about to say but was stopped by Jazmine lips. Its was the most wonderful feeling that either of them had felt. It was a kiss that been need to happen between them for a long time now. They couldn't fight now and they didn't want to. Huey went to deepen the kiss. His tongue licking Jazmine lips begging her to open her mouth. Need her to open mouth.

He been dreaming about it so long its finally happening him. Jazmine pulled way looking him with the biggest grin on her face. Whispering in his ear she said How did you like your gift?

Huey looked down at with a true smile on his face. I loved it. How about you? You seem to enjoy yourself as well. Huey said making Jazmine blush.

Loving see the way she blush, Huey rubbed his face against her neck. Jazmine shiver when he did that and just pulled him in for another kiss.

Huey was the first to pull after the second kiss. Jazmine looked him with lust and something else Huey couldn't but his finger on.

Huey wanted to kiss again just for the look but he knew they had to talk about what just happen. Jazmine, what does this mean for us? Just shock her head to little just get herself to focus what coming out of Huey mouth instead of just his lips. What do you want it to mean between us Huey Jazmine asked.

Huey was kinda stuck on stupid and this was first. He had so many thing going through his mind that he just couldn't get brain to function.

Jazmine just smiled knowing that this was the first time boy no man beside her was at a lost for words. Huey looked down at his beautiful best-friend and just said I love you, Jazmine. Jazmine jumped into his lap and kissed him again.

Breaking the kiss. I love you too Huey Freeman. Huey smiled kissed her again. He said into the kiss best birthday ever!

The End.


End file.
